


Breathe in...

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Imagines (or too many k-pop in my brain) [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gookju-eonni is awesome, Jackson is a sweetheart, Park Joonhyung, Some Action, cameos by Roommate ensemble, or I suppose, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: A race, an argument, a misunderstanding and a resolution





	Breathe in...

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know yet if I will write something more to this. Let´s look at this as a rough draft of a relationship that I would like to explore. I put this scene in the time-line when Jackson was appearing in the show Roommate,as I fell in love with the people that appeared there (BBAAAMM!! :D) and I did not yet decide what and who my original character will be (a part of a group, singer, actress). This scene just kept buggering me and Jackson kept pestering me, so I wrote it. It´s kinda in media res, so you are thrown into the middle of things already happening, but I needed to get this out of my head so I could concetrate on different things.
> 
> I know Jackson may appear ooc here, but I wrote him like this as a reaction to the events that are happening in the story, so please be kind :)
> 
> I hope whoever reads this that you will enjoy it ;)

**Breathe in...**

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Today the world seemed to stay behind a glass wall.

She needed to stretch her legs more, the left calf kept cramping on the 10th km.

The loudness of the cheering crowd didn´t  reach her. She looked up, face upon face, she didn´t see them.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

A glass bubble around her made everything seem somehow mellover.

She raised both arms over her head, warming the muscles.

_Why...?_

She shook her head, throwing the unwanted thought away.

Not now. Not today.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

A staff member came by, it was her turn. She kept her gaze straight ahead, answering the staff´s questions by nodding of her head. She turned to the cameras once to wave and smile, keeping appearances.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Her gaze accidentally strayed to one of the monitors, usually showing the progress of other contestants. She scrunched her nose. The cameras were currently taking in a group of her  friends from Roommate, who came to cheer her on. She saw Gook Ju-eonnie, Kang Jun, Dong Wook-oppa, even Joon Hyung-oppa. And him.

Right now she couldn´t feel gratefull for their support. She tore her eyes away when the signal to prepare sounded. She was going to rock this  parkour race!

She rolled her shoulders, shaking her arms and jumping a few times to relax. Fight heated her gaze, she stood silent, frozen, waiting.

Breathe in.

Start!

She springed forward, her legs carrying her lightly. The first obstacles were a child´s play. She chose not to wore herself out and started easy, jumping over and up on the walls, grabbing the railings to pull herself up, leaping over distances no normal human would dare. She soared through the air.

Loud screams a backgroung noise to her ears. The sound of her heart a rhythm for her feet. Her breath quickened but remained steady.

Breathe in. Right. Breathe out. Left. Jump!

The route, still in it´s beggining stages, was too easy. It allowed her to think.

 _Why would she do that?_ Getting jealous over a boy that is not even hers?

 _Why would he do that?_ Did he prefer Young Ji more? Did he like her weird faces and silent laughter more over her sometimes shy, sometimes loud and hyperactive character?

 _Why does it even matter?_ It doesn´t.

He shouldn´t have laughed and told her she acted like a child when she brought it up. She got angry.

She shouldn´t have...

A red marker.

She was nearing the end of the first half. She grabbed a cup of water at the checkpoint, checking her time. She was currently first, but there was a difference of only few seconds between her and other contestants. She sped up. Trying to erase the images of shocked and confused Jackson from before her eyes.

She clenched her teeth and sped even more, flying through the obstacles.  The tricks and jumps becoming more complicated to gain the most points.

Attention turned to her thoughts, her body doing the actions automatically, it was almost too late...

 

Since this was an international competition the streets, that the route led through, were off-limits for cars. Staff and barricades were placed on strategic places, with the help of police they were redirecting the traffic.

Be it  a mistake or fate a confused driver got past all this precautions and was speeding up the empty street.

The people lined up on the pathwalks started screaming, gesturing for the driver to stop. He didn´t understand and it was too late when he finally did. He managed to slam the break down, the car still going too fast when she appeared before it.

 

She caught movement from the corner of her eye. The loud screams suddenly making sense. They were trying to stop her.

 

Her body moved before she even started turning her eyes to the car. One leg midway to make another step, she recoiled from her left feet, muscles bunching and releasing like spring. She leapt into the air, the bumper of the car just barely missing her knees.

She landed, right foot on the hood of the car, the left on the windshield and in an instant jumped again. The world around her slowing. She caught the shocked expression of the driver, her legs carrying her over the car. She twisted into a flip, this time seeing the panicked, horrified, alarmed expressions on the onlookers from her upside-down position.

The reality suddenly came barging in, she landed into a roll on the ground, somehow in one piece.

People started swarming around her, staff, fans. Everyone was asking if she was ok. She blinked a few times.

Breathe in. Breathe out. She was alive.

She climbed back on her feet, shaking of concerned hands. She found first camera  pointed her way and gave it a thumbs up. And started running.

Adrenaline coursing through her veins. She was going to finish this race.

 

The MC´s commenting the race were in uproar. Demanding the authorities to catch the driver responsible for the almost fatal accident and in one breath praising her skills and luck that allowed her to perform such an unbelievable stunt. They pointed out that she seemed okay, but she was holding her side, as if it was hurting her.

The cameras then zoomed in on the group that came to cheer her on. Every one of her friends was shocked, Gook Ju had tears of relief in her eyes.

This is when she looked up, her side burning. She must have hurt, if not torn, some of the muscles when she jumped off of the car. The monitor that was supposed to tell her her time was instead showing the reactions of the audience.

And there, in the midst of her group of friends, a pale as a ghost Jackson had his eyes glued to a monitor that kept replaying her mirraculous escape from death.

She clenched her teeth, closing her eyes for a second and forced her legs to move faster. Just 3 more kilometres.

It was a struggle.

The exhaustion, the injury were sapping off of her concetration which she desperately needed at this stage of race. Her breathing was ragged, sweat pouring into her eyes, making them sting. She was almost out of strenght.

A blessing.

She spotted the finish line. A last spurt of speed, she hooted with happiness.

As a proof to herself and everyone else that she made it, she defeated the odds this time, she flipped over the finishing line, grabbing the ribbon marking the finish midair and tearing it.

She landed on her feet, half of the ribbon in her hand, laughing and the crowd was roaring.

It wasn´t even ten seconds when staff and medics ushered her to the first-aid tent.

The judges had to decide on points and few of the other contestants needed to finish their races.

 

She was sat on an examination table, questions falling from right and left. They prodded her side and ribs, deeming them not torn, just stretched and bruised. The EMT bandaged her torso, giving her warm tea to stave of glycemic shock and ordered her to tell her if she felt sick or light headed.

The initial rush died down, the onslaught of people thinning out.

An exasperated and frustrated voices caught her attention. She put the cup of tea on the examination table and stood up, bringing the emergency blanket she got tighter around her shoulders.

A very frantic Joon Hyung and Gook Ju were demanding to be let inside the tent. Rest of the group standing anxiously behind them.

„It´s fine, they are my friends.“ She called out to the EMT. Jackson used the brief distraction and slipped around the fuming medic. The little woman huffed, but turned around to argue with the loudest member of g.o.d that one person inside was more than enough.

They stood, no more than four steps of space between them. Jackson, still pale, had no expression on his face. The silence was what broke her.

„I´m sorry!“ She choked out, tears spilling from her eyes in hot streams. Now that he stood before her ,she could not stop thinking that he was the single thing that flashed through her mind when she was facing the hurtling car.

Thinking that she won´t be able to say she was sorry.

The adrenaline already burned out of her blood left her exhausted and fragile. Her body started shaking, heaving sobs leaving her lips.

One, two, three steps and he was by her side. One hand craddling her head, bringing it to his shoulder, the other rubbing her back, franctic half korean ,half english sentences spilling out of him, helping her calm down.

She wrapped her arms around him, leaning into him, letting him carry her weight.

Jackson let out a shuddering breath, his heart finally calming down a little. This girl, he thought, she would be the death of me. He brought his hands to her cheeks, wiping the remaining tears. He searched for something in her eyes. A „what-to-do-with-you“ expression settling on his features, corners of his lips turned into a gentle smile. He leaned down, showing her one more miracle. This one maybe grater than the first one.

Jackson´s lips were warm, little dry and persistent. So she closed her eyes, letting herself be swept by the kiss. Jackson getting the confirmation it was okay to proceed, drawed her closer to him, minding her injured side.

She cradled his jaw in her palms, mouths moving against each other, noses brushing, teeth clashing. The kiss was uncoordinated, slightly messy, but gloriously delicious. Her heart was fluttering, her insides turned into a warm puddle of goo. Their frantic emotions slowing down, leaving behind a gentle simmering heat where their hearts beat. The deep kiss gradually turned to simple meeting of lips, the contact there just for the sole purpose that they didn´t want it to end.

„OH MY GOD!“ Was what finally made them separate. Both of them snapped their heads to the entrance to tent, completely forgeting they were in a semi-public place.

Joon Hyung managed to have both shocked and amused expression.

„I was wondering when you two will finally stop being idiots.“ He uttered smirking. She groaned, hiding her blushing face into a similarly blushing Jackson´s shoulder.

„I didn´t mean to interrupt, but the results are being announced. I thought you might want to know if you won.“ He snickered again and left. The two young individuals were left both blushing and awkvard, standing in the middle of the tent.

„We- cough – we should probably go.“ Jackson´s eyes strayed from one place to other. She became unsure. Was he regretting it? Jackson braved a look at her, seeing her crestfallen expression, he hooked a finger under her chin, lifting it and gifting her one more lasting kiss. After making sure the doubts left her gaze, he showed his trade mark grin, making her snort and fondly shake her head at him. Jackson stopped at the entrance to the tent when he realized she wasn´t following.

„Come on, we need to go for your gold.“ He reached his hand for her.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

She grabbed his wrist with one hand, with other she poked him in the ribs, eliciting a surprised yelp out of him.

 

Please, she sent towards whoever or whatever was listening, don´t let this miracle ever leave. She stood on the pedestal, the prize for first place in her hands, her eyes set firmly on a figure of a young man that managed to steal into her heart and leave there his own in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I´m not entirely satisfied with the ending, but I may it change given if I decide to write more to this particular story. Depends on my muse. And Jackson. Knowing him, I won´t get any rest untill I write something more with him, that lovable ball of energy ech.


End file.
